AOL Book 1: The History of Power Rangers
by TruShadowKing
Summary: This is my Power Ranger Anthology Series in this story I will end seasons proper, team up teams that never did meet, explore unexplained concepts and ideas I think might have happened in between series. The entire concept of the Army of Light story is set in the 1995 Movie Universe dubbed Ranger World 95. This being Book 1 means retcons to come in older stories I've done Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is Chapter 1 of my Power Ranger Anthlogy Series in the story I will end seasons proper, team up teams that never did meet, explore unexplained concepts and ideas I think might have happened in between series. This series is set in the 1995 Movie Universe dubbed Ranger World 95. This Ch explains what I thought should have happend in Season 1 merging stuff from canon and comics I hope you enjoy.

P.S. - Dialouge will be placed in here and there in the earlier chapters but for the most part each chapter till about...the Wild Force chapter will be exposition to quickly drop chapters till I get to the real big changes ok im done enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning of an Era**

**"My name is Zordon of Eltar I have seen many conflicts and have known many men and women who are and were the truiest of heroes. The tale I tell you now is the history of the Power Rangers"**

_**'The war of good vs evil light vs darkness has gone on for more than a millennia and there were many who have stood powerful and strong on both sides of the spectrum. Many powerful terrible conqurers have tried to rule the universe and the stakes were never higher than when Ivan Ooze was in power. His rule was ruthless, it took years and the efforts of 6 great warriors blessed with tremendous power to defeat and banish him to the depths of a young earth. Though he was gone his evil lived on through his many apprentices and their own apprentices.'**_

_"My apprentices you are the strongest warriors I have and I know you will crush the forces of light and good. Deleanort you are one most Vile Master of the Dark Mystic Arts, Delan and Malain you are the most fiery brothers of destruction. Delan I give you the name Dark Spector and Malain you will be hence forth known as Malagor. Go forth into the universe and spread my will, spread Darkness"_

_"Yes Master Ooze hail Ivan Ooze!"_

_**'The battles waged on and on throughout multiple galaxies and planets until two students of the mystic arts hated enemies met each other in an attempt to stop the bloodshed. Rita Repulsa daughter of Master Vile self proclaimed Empress of Evil tricked me and banished me into a time warp but not before I managed to trap her and her forces in a mystical seal locking them away for what was supposed to be forever but…'**_

**1993**

"It feels good to be free after 10,000 years" Finster the monster maker exclaimed as he watched his empress exit the space dumpster they had been locked in for so many years

_**'10,000 years later in the Earth year 1993 Rita Repulsa and her forces were released from their prison and are sent a message from Lord Zedd to go forth and capture Earth per Dark Spectors orders as he is the new leader of the United Alliance of Evil. She captured the two astronaughts who freed her and traveled to the moon where she magically turned a old UAE outpost into her palace and began drilling them for information about the Earth'**_

_**'I was able to use my mystical powers along with and energy tube to maintain contact with the real world and had established an outpost an Command Center if you will on Earth for its protection. I was alerted to Rita's arrival in Earth space and ordered my friend and technical advisor Alpha 5 to bring to me 5 teenagers with Attitude…'**_

_**'Jason (15), Zack (15), Trini (15), Billy (14) and Kimberly (15) while hanging out at Ernie's Juice Bar were frozen still while everyone ran for their lives. Soon they were transported to the Command Center and we met for the first time. I explained that they 5 were chosen to be Power Rangers by the Morphin Grid the universal power that binds all living things together and grants every ranger their tremendous power and abilities.'**_

_**'Rita prepared her forces for attack when she noticed I had gathered the teens to try and stop her and she sends Goldar with 3 squads of Putties to destroy them this however caused them to believe in my words and morph beginning their time as Rangers. Being dubbed in the media as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, this is event became known as 'Arrival Day'**_

_**'Rita would send several monsters to try and destroy the Rangers and after their failure she comes up with a clever plan to destroy the rangers from the inside and this is known among the ranger community as the 'Matt Incident'. Matt was a friend of the rangers civlian id's and when the plan came to its final stages he took an attack for his girlfriend Kim and died, extremely upset she morphed and joined her friends in the attack destroying the monster they vow to stop Rita and avenge their fallen friend'**_

_**'Fed up with her defeats she inacts a new plan and chose a new student in Angel Grove to become her Green Ranger after Tommy Oliver defeated a squad of putties on his own with no powers. She gave the young man the Green Power coin and sent him on a mission to destroy the Power Rangers. He severed my link and nearly fullfilled his mission, through the Green Ranger her plans she almost succeeded. After a ferice battle Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness breaking her spell on Tommy. He chose to join the rangers and stand against Rita and atone for his sins against them'**_

_**'The Rangers welcomed their new friend with some slight difficulty at first but soon they would face the first of many Dark Days. Rita was defeated once again but was soon aided by a dark Lord from a another universe in the multiverse in an almost successful plan to destroy the rangers and taking the command center. The Rangers were attacked by the Black Dragon, separated and forced two fight against Rita and Drakkon on two worlds. After a long battle we were able to push Rita back to the moon and Drakkon is thought dead.'**_

_**'Soon the Rangers met Grace Sterling a billionaire, philanthropist and the CEO of the tech company Promethea. They learned that she is formerly the Red Ranger and was the leader of the unofficial first team Rangers during a single mission in 1969 she told them the dark story of their origin before offering any aid in the future. That mission is a failure on my part that still haunts me to this day'**_

_**'After her recent defeats Rita briefly leaves and in her absence Finster starts to turn humans into monsters and the Rangers decided to work with Grace to stop him. He is captured but soon freed by Rita who has returned with one final plan to ensure her victory. She first lit the Green Candle given to her by the Wizard of Deception to steal the Green Ranger powers. Jason tries to retrive it but fails and in the end to save the powers Tommy gave him the Dragon Coin in order to protect it from Rita. With the Rangers down one she then captures the parents of the Rangers and offers to trade them for the power coins. We had no choice but to call upon Tommy to return and after infusing him with a small portion of my power he helps save the coins and their parents.'**_

_**'Now that she had distracted the rangers long enough she inacted her final plan. While the city of Angel Grove celebrates the Power Rangers for all the good works they've done, Rita makes her boldest move yet when she transports the entire population to another dimension. Enlisting the malevolent Lokar and the evil war Zord Cyclopsis, Rita overpowers the Rangers and nearly destroys their Zords. In the end, the Rangers discover Cyclopsis's weakness and foil Rita's plans once again. Proud of them I offered the Rangers the ability to give up the power and return to their normal lives, but they unanimously choose to stay on making me even more proud of them. After this defeat Rita would remain in active for a short time giving some semblence of peace...but peace never truly last'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Darkness Rising

1994

_**'Angered at the repeated failures of his servant Rita Repulsa, the evil emperor Lord Zedd arrives and overthrows her. He then begins to attack the Power Rangers with Pirantishead, a stronger monster than the Rangers are used to. Pirantishead freezes four of the Dinozords and takes control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord. Because of this, the Rangers were required to upgrade their Dinozords into more powerful Thunderzords, which can combine to become the Thunder Megazord. After doing so, they defeat Pirantishead and give Lord Zedd his first defeat. Due to the connection of the Zords and the Power Coins when upgrading to the Thunderzords the Rangers morphing call was changed as well'** _(AN below)

Jason stood strong next to his friends placing his hand behind his back "It's Morphin Time"

"Black Lion"

"Pink Firebird"

"Blue Unicorn"

"Yellow Griffin"

"Red Dragon"

_**'As he continues to fight the Rangers, Lord Zedd decided to destroy the Green Ranger powers with a special Green Gem designed to take away his powers permanently. Though the Gem is eventually destroyed, it was too late to restore Tommy's powers. However, I was able to give Tommy new strength in its place. I sent Alpha on a secret mission to find the sentient sword Saba and with his help Tommy was given the power of the White Ranger, a ranger born of the White Light of Good'**_

The Rangers stand in the command center blocking their eyes from the bright light as they can slightly make out a figure decending from upon high. As he lands the light disapates and they can see this new white ranger reaching for his helmet

"Guess who's back?" Tommy said as he smiled. The Rangers are surprised but happy to see their old friend powered up again.

_**'The Rangers later make some new friends in Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell and Adam Park, who soon discover the Rangers' identities. When Jason, Zack, and Trini are selected to go to the Peace Conference in Switzerland. The Rangers are required to find three replacements for them.'**_

The team holds a picnic to celebrate their friends being chosen and they invited their new friends. They had fun getting the know these 3 over the last month but today they would be asking them something very important.

"Guys it's so awesome that you got chosen to go to the conference" Rocky called out

"Thanks Rocky it is pretty cool but it will come at a cost" Zack responded sadly

Trini sighed "With the 3 of us leaving the Rangers strength would be cut in half"

"Aw man it would thats definitly not good at all what are you guys gonna do?" Adam asked

Jason smiled "The 6 of us talked it over and Rocky, Adam, Aisha we would like to ask you to take our place as the Red, Black and Yellow Power Rangers"

'_**After a moment of reflection they agree and are brought into the fold. I then sent the Rangers to a deserted planet to retrieve the fabled Sword of Light required for the Power Transfer, but Lord Zedd introduces Serpentera, his gigantic personal War Zord. While powerful, Serpentera's massive energy consumption proves to be its undoing. The Sword is retrieved and brought back to Earth, where the retiring Rangers transfer their powers to their successors.'**_

After the transfer Jason, Trini and Zack stand their powered down as the look over to see Rocky, Aisha and Adam in their old suits. Jason walked over and placed a hand on Rocky's shoulder

"Rocky you are now the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger you will pilot the Red Dragon Thunderzord may it serve you well." Rocky nodded and smiled as he shook Jason's hand

"Aisha you are now the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger you will pilot the Yellow Griffin Thunderzord may it serve you well" Trini stated proudly as she shook Aisha's hand

Zack fist bumped with his successor "Adam my man you are now the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger you will pilot the Black Lion Thunderzord may it serve you well"

Jason smiled "Guys we can't thank you enough for taking our places we know that we are leaving the power in the right hands."

"Thank you Jason it means alot" Aisha responded looking at her best friends nodding to her

"That being said…" Jason then turned to Tommy, Kim and Billy "...I believe there are no hands better to leave the leadership of the team in then yours Tommy. I hereby dub you White Ranger leader of the Power Rangers from this day on may the power guide and protect you"

"A wise choice Jason Im am very proud of you all and the choices you have made" Zordon called out

"Jason...I...thank you man, I'll do you proud" Tommy flustered before steeling his resolve and shaking his best friends hand

"I know you will...how about one for the road" Jason says as he sticks his hands out

"We're really gonna miss you guys" Kim said tears threatning to fall from her eyes as she wiped them and put her hand on Jason's

Billy smiled as he placed his hand on top of her hand "But Once a Ranger Always a Ranger"

Zordon watched so proud of these warriors his warriors...his kids, as everyone plied their hands on top of each other's they all jumped up screaming "GO GO POWER RANGERS"

_**'Proving no more successful than Rita, Zedd does not give up as he undergoes a Centennial Recharge. Rita Repulsa chooses this time to return to the moon and slip a love potion into Zedd's Rejuvenation Chamber in order to control him. When he wakes up, Zedd is madly in love with Rita and marries her. With both Zedd and Rita together, the Power Rangers were faced with even more terror.'**_

_**'I truly find this paring is truly ironic as the two actually shared a history together long ago. When they were much younger during the many wars across the universe, they both were brought under the control of Dark Spector the new leader of the United Allance of Evil. During a brief time of blood soaked passion the two bore a son named Thrax. Using magic to rapidly age him they gave him a force of his own to wage war but he was stopped when he came up against a young warrior I trained known as the Sentinal Knight who stopped his forces and banished Thrax on a distant planet. The failure of their offspring drove them apart and soon Lord Zedd rose in the ranks and gained control over Rita's forces per Dark Spector orders.'**_

_**'1 month later another dark threat from my past loomed over the world. Angel Grove held a charity carnival to save the local observatory in time for the arrival of Ryan's Comet, which was set to pass by Earth in three days. While the Rangers had their fun skydiving, over at a construction site in Downtown Angel Grove the crew stumbles upon a strange chamber containing a giant egg. This was the prison of the vile Ivan Ooze I soon told the Rangers the tale of his dark reign.'**_

"Ivan Ooze was an intergalactic tyrant that I and a team of brave warriors trapped inside a Hyperlock Chamber thousands of years ago, and which this construction crew has just discovered. Fearing for Ivan's return, I ordered the Rangers to head to the chamber and rebury it before the arrival of an enemy beyond all imagination."

_**'But we were too late, Zedd and Rita released Ivan Ooze from his captivity and he soon directed his vengeance towards me. When the Rangers arrived, Ivan summoned his own personal minions to fight them while he teleported to the Command Center to confront me and soon proceeded to destroy it severing my connection to the psychical plane.'**_

_**'Ooze took over Zedd's palace, locking him and Rita away and controlling Goldar and Rito Revolto who has just recently joined his sister Rita. Sensing the Rangers had finished off his Oozemen he sends a powered up Goldar and Rito to fight them. During the battle they both destroyed the Rangers' Thunderzords and powers crippling our forces. **__**Returning to the Command Center distraught over the loss of their powers, the Rangers witness the destruction left by Ivan and rush to Alpha's side. With my connection lost along with their powers some of the Rangers begin to lose hope until their leader lights their way.'**_

"Powers or not we're still the Power Rangers" Tommy stated

_**'Alpha then tells them of the great power on the distant planet Phaedos that could restore their powers, but not without great risk. They are told of the legend of Ninjor a legendary warrior entity who can grant them new powers but if the legend is false they'll be trapped there forever. They decide that taking the risk to find him is better than doing nothing. Using the last of the Command Center's power, the Rangers are teleported to Phaedos landing in the Desert of Despair to begin their search for Ninjor. Sensing the Ranger are going after the great power Ivan then creates an army of Tenga Warriors from one of several eggs he produced to find the Rangers on Phaedos and destroy them.'**_

_**'After arriving on Phaedos, the Rangers are attacked by the Tenga and are nearly killed, until an old friend, a female warrior appears and drives them off. She orders the Rangers to leave with their lives while they can. When she is told of Ooze's escape and his attack on me and the forces of good, she introduces herself as Dulcea, Protector and Master Warrior of Phaedos, and agrees to help the Rangers find the temple of Ninjor. Later that night as they stand around the campfire, Dulcea teaches the Rangers about Pai Zhau or Ninjetti the connection to Animal Spirits. She tells them of the Great Power that makes all things possible, and the hidden temple where it and Ninjor resides. She cannot travel with them to seek it because she would age and perish, so Dulcea instead teaches the Rangers to embrace their animal spirits.'**_

"Very deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside."

_**'Normally this process would take years but the mystic dust she throws into fire enhances their connection to their spirits.'**_

"Aisha you possess the spirit of the Bear ferice and unstoppable"

"Rocky powerful, smart you possess the spirit of the mighty Ape"

"Billy you possess the spirit of the Wolf cunning and swift"

"Agile Kimberly light as a feather you possess the spirit of the graceful Crane"

"Adam courageous in spirit you possess the spirit of the wise Frog"

"And you Tommy you possess the spirit of the Falcon winged lord of the skies. To be in harmony with the sacred animal spirits is to have the force of the Ninjetti, for those who are Ninjetti anything is possible" Dulcea said with a smile

_**'During their journey to the hidden temple, they battle a living dinosaur skeleton and contend with the four Gatekeepers of the temple. They gain access to the temple and with their conviction to stand against Ooze no matter the cost convince Ninjor to grant then the Great Power which he turns into 6 new Power Coins and new Ninja Zords.'**_

"Behold the power, grace, and beauty of your new Ninja Zords. These Zords are driven by the force of the Ninja, and infused with the power of light and strength. They are far superior to your Zords of the past. Where before your power came from the brute strength of the Dinosaurs, now it comes from the swift, intelligent, cunning of the Ninja. This is more than a restoration of your Ranger powers, your new Power Coins have much more advanced powers. However, as before, it is important that you work together as a team. To that end, all the Zords have the ability to unite as one, to form the Ninja MegaFalconZord!"

_**'The Great Power now bestowed upon them, the Power Rangers soon returned to Earth. Upon their return, they call upon their new Ninjazords to battle the Titans. They destroy the first of the Titans, Scorpitron, and corner its partner Hornitor. Angry, Ivan fuses with Hornitor to increase its power, takes the observatory out of the ground to use as a lance, and destroys the monorail track as he marches forward to battle. The Rangers form the Ninja Megazord to try and destroy him, while Tommy is briefly forced to protect the kids by helping the monorail avoid falling off the broken track. He soon rejoins the battle to form the Ninja MegaFalconzord. Now flight-capable, the Rangers lure Ivan off of Earth and into space, where they intend to lure him into the path of Ryan's Comet. Ivan proves hard to shake off and the Rangers are unable to break free from his grip as the comet draws near, but the Rangers throw Ivan off their Megazord and quickly leave as Ivan crashes into the comet. With Ivan's death, the adults who dug up his Titans are freed from his hypnosis and reunited with their children. Soon the Rangers return to the Command Center, and use the Great Power to repair the Command Center returned to its former glory as if nothing happened. With this Alpha is quickly able to reestablish contact with me. I was so very proud of them.'**_


End file.
